Kiss-X-Sis Magic
by Steffan Stratos
Summary: The story of Josh and Maddie, a pair of siblings who were brought together into an erotic sibling romance by the "Kiss-X-Sis" manga.


**ADVISORY: The following story contains mature and explicit elements (i.e, consensual sibling erotic romance). So if that bothers you, please stop reading right now. Thank you.**

INTRODUCTION: Hi, I'm Steffan Stratos. As a hobby, I operate an amateur blog which features stories of brother & sister couples who enjoy sharing the pleasures of erotic taboo romance with each other.

Following is a sibling love story which was submitted to me by a reader of my blog.

TO: Steffan Stratos

FROM: Josh

DATE: 9-21-2017

Mr. Steffan, would you be interested in a real-life story of how my sister and I were brought together as intimate lovers via manga?

TO: Josh

FROM: Steffan Stratos

DATE: 9-22-2017

Hi Josh,

Thank you for writing to me. Yes, I'd love to read whatever you send, and I'll certainly consider publishing it (assuming that I like it).

TO: Steffan Stratos

FROM: Josh

DATE: 9-23-2017

Great! Let's call my story _**"Kiss-X-Sis" Magic**_ because I really like the title and the artwork of the manga "Kiss-X-Sis" (even though the actual manga story "Kiss-X-Sis" involves step-siblings and not blood-siblings).

 _ **"Kiss-X-Sis" Magic**_

In the beginning…. about two years ago during the summer of 2015, I initially began reading manga stories on the internet because the plots were interesting and the animation was really cool. Numerous manga stories prominently featured brother / sister incest (blood brothers & sisters; not step-siblings).

The forbidden taboo relationship of erotic romance between blood-siblings seemed really weird to me at first, but pretty soon the idea began turning me on. A lot. Yeah.

So pretty soon I was actively searching out manga stories that specifically involved brother / sister romantic incest. Not long after that, I discovered the brother / sister incest blogs on your website. That's when I realized that I had a "romantic sister fetish". The forbidden taboo of siblings falling in love and fooling around together was beyond exciting to me…. it had become an obsession.

Then I began searching for real brother / sister incest stories on the internet, and I didn't much care for what I saw... generally gross incest perversions involving anything and everything except love, romance, respect, and happiness.

Luckily, I discovered your website blogs (dedicated to siblings in LOVING and ROMANTIC relationships) and your blogs have been a welcome relief to me. So thank you for that.

Anyway... once I realized that I had developed a romantic sister fetish and decided to accept it, the fact that I had an attractive younger sister named Maddie was really cool.

Maddie was 17 at that time, and I was 19. We had no other siblings.

Luckily, Maddie & I had always been friendly and polite with each other. Several of my friends had been telling me for a few years that Maddie was really hot.

Prior to developing a romantic sister fetish, I never thought of Maddie as hot (even though I knew intellectually that Maddie had all of the features possessed by my own definition of a "hot babe"). Those features included her slender body (5'7" and 110 pounds), her small boobs, and her perfect skin. Maddie also had brown hair and brown eyes (like mine).

Plus… Maddie was very cute, although I was blinded to her cuteness before my romantic sister fetish took root.

But once the manga sibling incest stories unlocked my soul and gave me the romantic sister fetish, I saw Maddie through a different lens. Very quickly, the idea of sharing erotic romance with Maddie became one of my masturbation fantasies. Pretty soon, the idea of making love to Maddie was my sole masturbation fantasy. All other "normal" (i.e., non-sibling) romantic relationships just seemed dull and boring by comparison.

In addition, I became utterly fascinated by Maddie's lips and her tongue. Why? I don't know, but I thought that they were amazingly beautiful. I wanted to kiss those lips and feel our tongues rubbing together, and I really wanted to suck on Maddie's lips and tongue.

Twelve months passed with Maddie being my sole romantic masturbation fantasy. I constantly read manga and stories of sibling erotic romance.

Then one day about a year ago during the summer of 2016, I decided that I truly wanted to share love & romance with Maddie in real life... and not just in my secret fantasy world.

So that's when I began trying to win Maddie's heart & soul. She had just turned 18, and I was 20. Maddie'd never had a boyfriend, and mom & dad were strict. Ever since she was little, mom & dad had told Maddie that she couldn't date or have a boyfriend until she was 18.

BTW... we'd attended small private parochial schools for our entire lives.

Since there wasn't any crush on the horizon in whom Maddie was interested, and no guys had asked her out yet (as far as I knew)…. Maddie didn't seem to be in any rush to start dating when she turned 18. She'd already observed quite a few of her friends get heartbroken by jerk losers, and she told me that she wanted to be very careful.

I'd been on a few dates and had one casual girlfriend for about a month when I was 17, but the relationship never got beyond simple quick kissing (i.e., fast pecks... no making out, and no sucking on lips or rubbing tongues).

The first thing I did was begin to give Maddie several hugs per day. The hugs slowly got progressively longer over the course of a week. I'd whisper "Hi" into Maddie's ear as I hugged her.

Of course, Maddie was a little confused at first…. and she asked what I was doing after the second hug.

"Nothing, Maddie…. I'm just enjoying the feeling of hugging my little sister."

"Well, OK Josh… that's kinda weird, but OK…. whatever…. "

Maddie didn't really hug me back that first week, but she more-or-less allowed me to wrap my arms around her body and sway her gently back-and-forth. She never asked me to stop hugging her.

During the second week, Maddie began hugging me back…. wrapping her arms around my body, and whispering "Hi" into my ear. That was great progress, and hugging Maddie tightly felt amazingly good.

I'd often wished that I was taller than my height of 5'8"…. but not after discovering that Maddie's chin could rest on my shoulder while we were hugging. We were the perfect heights for each other. And Maddie could whisper "Hi" into my ear. Oh man, and I loved the sound of Maddie's whispers and the feeling of her warm breath on my ear and neck.

Since I found the manga stories and images of sibling incest to be incredibly hot, I wondered if Maddie might also find them hot. I decided that manga would be the method of confessing my attraction towards Maddie.

But none of the manga stories were simple or easy to read.

Unless a person really wanted to dedicate time to reading, forget it…. the stories were all too long, too involved, and everything contained multiple chapters. Expecting Maddie to "accidentally" stumble across my fascination with manga sibling incest stories and then actually decide to read the long-&-complicated stories wasn't reasonable.

So I focused on simple visuals instead….. my favorite incest manga images (Kiss-X-Sis).

Since Maddie seemed to enjoy sharing hugs with me over the period spanning the previous 2 weeks, I gained the courage to keep working on winning her heart.

During the third week, I began leaving a second tab open on our shared laptop in the family room to searches involving various provocative and romantic images of Kiss-X-Sis. The images were self-explanatory, and it was obvious that the main message was erotic brother / sister romance. Everything depicted in the images was fully consensual, of course (i.e., there was no force or abuse in Kiss-X-Sis; although the brother was a reluctant participant).

Our parents had their own laptop, and they never used the laptop dedicated to Maddie & me (because we needed a laptop to work on our school assignments). A few times I saw Maddie looking at the Kiss-X-Sis images that I'd left open, which gave me a thrill.

Maddie's hugs and whispers to me didn't get reduced after I saw her looking at the Kiss-X-Sis images (which gave me an even bigger thrill because it seemed as though we were making excellent progress towards us becoming a romantic taboo couple).

But Maddie didn't seem to increase her enthusiasm towards me, either. Oh well, at least she wasn't withdrawing…. which I interpreted as a positive sign. Right? Right!

I decided that as Maddie's older brother, I should take the lead and make my attraction to her known without any vagueness or veiled hints. Maddie would have already pushed me away during our multiple daily hugs after looking at the Kiss-X-Sis images if she was disgusted by the idea of siblings-as-lovers, right? So being honest and admitting my specific attraction directly to Maddie seemed like a good idea.

Since our parents both worked, Maddie and I had lots of time alone at home together during the summer. Both of us had part-time jobs, but we both got off after lunch and had hours before mom & dad got home from work..

During a long hug early one afternoon, I whispered into Maddie's ear that I wanted to have a special talk with her. She whispered back "No problem, Josh!"

Maddie & I sat on the couch together. Before I even had a chance to begin speaking… Maddie took my hand, looked into my eyes, and began whispering.

"Hey Josh, I've seen those brother & sister manga cartoons that you've been looking at. So are you gonna tell me that you've got a huge crush on me? Tell me that you wanna become my boyfriend? That you wanna share all of the benefits with me that boyfriends & girlfriends share with each other? Kissing? Nudity? Sex?"

I was surprised that Maddie had accurately guessed everything correctly, and I could feel my both of my eyebrows raising up in surprise. Maddie laughed as we stared at each other, and her eyebrows raised up in excited anticipation.

"Yes, that's 100% correct, Maddie! I love you and I want you…. forever!"

"I accept your offer, Josh. It seemed kinda weird at first, but now I'm totally into it…. and totally into YOU!"

So Maddie and I agreed to become intimate romantic taboo lovers. Everything since that day has simply been a natural progression of the development of pure young love (from verbal declarations of our affection to hugging, kissing, cuddling, nudity, and sex).

Maddie is a big fan of being natural, so we don't use birth control pills or condoms. Maddie keeps track of her ovulation cycle. According to her calculations, we can enjoy 2 weeks of sexual intercourse and then followed by 2 weeks of non-intercourse sex (wet grinding). Then the cycle starts over again.

Finally…. the "natural" concept extends to Maddie's unshaven little pussy (seriously; who in the hell wants to deal with the razor burn, irritation, stubble, rash, ingrown hairs, and itching?). No problem there; I prefer a hairy pussy on Maddie (I never did understand why females seem to want to appear to be a prepubescent little girl down below).

The most important aspect of our relationship is our loving honesty with each other. No mind games, no drama, no cheating, and no manipulations.

Maddie and I've been a taboo romantic couple for a year now, and we're very happy together.

Neither of us can understand why sibling couples sharing romance are so rare.

FINAL NOTE FROM STEFFAN STRATOS: The story posted above is a duplicate copy from the original story posted on my blog, which also contains numerous images from the "Kiss-X-Sis" manga and numerous images of a pretty young lady (a model of legal age who is how I envision the appearance of Maddie).

The original blog and the images can be viewed here if anyone is interested: .com

Thank you.


End file.
